


Wank! Haiku!

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wank, in haiku form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wank! Haiku!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). That was the only excuse I needed.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [fic pairing: abby/connor](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor), [fic pairing: nick/stephen](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+nick/stephen), [fic pairing: other](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+other), [mmom: 2009](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2009)  
  
---|---  
  
**Spoilers:** Series 2  
**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.  
**Warnings:** Occasionally weird sense of humour. Avoid low flying squirrels.

-o-

Connor dreams of her   
smile, her voice, her touch; but then  
he always wakes alone.

Abby doesn't dream.  
Each night she eases herself  
to sleep with a touch.

Under the warm lights,  
Rex chirrups and stretches his  
wings. He loves his rock.

Jenny doesn't sleep.  
She uses her vibrator  
and wakes the neighbours.

This is Ryan's gun.   
Stephen's rifle is bigger;  
Tom polishes both.

Helen has found a  
good use for that mammoth bone.  
She calls it 'Stephen'.

Nick drinks to forget,  
in dreaming remembers, and  
longs for Stephen's touch.

Sir James Lester does  
not ever masturbate; that's  
why he has minions.

Just once, Leek thinks, it  
would be nice to have James wipe  
Leek's come from his face.

The End.

What?


End file.
